Goodbyes and promises
by lone wolf dec
Summary: When Humphrey decides to leave the western pack he finds out he has special powers when he returns war breaks out and it is up to him to stop it
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys im back and I deleted my other story because I wasn't going to update it anymore so lets crack on with this one**

Chapter1: Goodbyes and promises

As the sun rose over a sleeping western pack there was a sort of happiness in the air. But for one wolf this day would be a very sad one. When Humphrey woke up he knew this was the day he dreaded.'' I have no choice I have to runaway'' he said in a whisper so that if someone was outside his den they wouldn't hear him. While on the other side of the pack a family of all got up at the same time.'' Kate we need to go get you ready for the wedding''Eve whispered into her daughters ear.'' Alright Mom'' said Kate and she got up and stretched

As Humphrey was walking to the lake to get a drink he heard his three omega friends shout WOLFPILE!. ''Guys get off of me'' Ordered Humphrey. Salty Shakey and Mooch noticed he looked quite down in the dumps so they left him alone. '' Guys come back I need to tell you something'' Shouted Humphrey. The three friends stopped and listened.'' I have decided to leave jasper. The three friends stood there and said'' That's your choice'' and walked away. Now Humphrey had got that out of the way he went to the feedings grounds and started eating some caribou. When he was finished he started heading for the border.'' Humphrey? Where are you going'' Asked Kate.'' Im running away from here im becoming a lone wolf. Kate looked at him with a shocked expression.'' Why? Kate said tearing up.'' You don't need to know'' answered Humphrey. They looked at each other for a couple of minutes before kate said'' Promise me too things you will stay alive and you will return home. Humphrey thought for a moment before saying'' I promise''.

**Alright guys what did you think of that. Leave a review on what you think of it**


	2. Humphrey the lone wolf

**A/N Two chapters in 1 day YAY! Sooo lets crack on**

Chapter 2: Humphrey the lone wolf

As Humphrey walked through a forest still not far from the pack the words dose she love me? Played through in his mind. ''Why would she want me to come back all she needs is Barf. Still Humphrey could not be mad at her for long as he still loved her. **Humphreys P.O.V. **

I was just exiting the forest when I saw another wolf. The wolf had sliver fur with blue eyes. I immediately ran because I feared if I was in his territory he might attack me. I ran to a nearby stream and drank from it. I was lost I didn't know where I was and night was coming quick.

**Kates P.O.V**

Im sick of this! Wolfs are coming up to me and saying your lucky to have Garth. I see Lily sobbing in the den and I ask her whats wrong.''N-n-nothing is wrong Kate its just… ''Just what? Asked Kate. I am in love with Garth. Lily said. ''Well maybe I can fix that and Kate smiled mischievously.

**Meanwhile with Humphrey..**

I had just built my den when night fell.''Better get some rest I said as I laid down to go to sleep. I couldn't sleep so I went outside to look at the moon. A wave of sadness rushed over me beacause i remembered me and Kate howling at the moon together. I thought about sliver wolf and knew I had seen him somewhere before . ''He looks so familiar'' I thought as I went back to the den. When I walked in the sliver wolf was there. He uttered only 2 words and they were. ''Hello brother


	3. Power and training

**A/N I have been getting great reviews and good reviews means more chapters**

Chapter3: Power and training.

''Nathan''! Exclaimed Humphrey. ''Yes? Said Nathan. Humphrey just stood there astonished over his brother was still alive. ''Look Humphrey I don't have much time I have to go soon the northern pack and western pack will go to war in about 3 months''. Humphrey wanted Nathan to explain more but Nathan just said. ''You have the power in you to stop it''. Then he left.

**Humphreys P.O.V**

What did he mean by I have the power and why didn't he say anything about mom and dad. The sun was setting so I decided to get some caribou. I brung it into my den ate some and went to sleep. In my dreams I saw my bro again he said. '' Go to the northern pack and get them to train you to be an alpha and on the final day of training run away and go back to the western pack''. And with that he vanished. As the sun rose I set for for the northern pack. When I got there the leader came up to me. '' Who are you'' asked the leader.'' Im Humphrey I want to be trained up to be an alpha''. '' Ok we need wolfs like you who are determined to fight''.

**Time skip to the end of training.**

I woke up on the final day of training.'' Time to leave I guess''. I ran for the wood when some wolves stopped me. ''Where are you going'' they asked. ''Back to the western pack'' I answered. '' You traitor! One of them shouted. Suddenly they attacked me. I wasn't trained as well as them but I still knew how to fight. Pretty soon I was on the floor. ''Now we will go destroy the western pack and there sill little leader whats her name Kate is it''. I got so mad at this I started glowing red.''What did you say''! I shouted in anger. The two wolves just stood there terrified of me. I seemed to have a power in me that when I got mad or emotional I would find some inner strength. I punched both of them and they were killed instantly.'' D-D-Did I just do that''. I was so horrified of my own strength. I just walked into the forest heading for the western pack.


	4. He is back!

**A/N Hey guys just to get it clear 1 chapter per day or if im bored two**

Chapter4: He is back

D**Kates P.O.V **

It had been 3 months since Humphrey left and the hole inside me is just getting bigger and bigger. I miss him a lot and all Garth does is well nothing. I decided today that I would ask my dad for me and Garth to get divorced. I was walking to his den when Garth stopped me. ''Where are you going?'' He asked.'' Im going to ask my dad to get me and you divorced. Garth just walked away I knew he didn't love me either. I had just entered my dads den when a scout came in. ''Sir Winston a wolf has been spotted coming in to our pack. Suddenly the wolf came into the den. ''Hello'' he said in a voice I knew I had heard before. ''Who are you'' Winston asked him. ''Im a wolf who thought running away would solve my problems''. I knew who it was in and instant.''Humphrey!'' I screamed,ran and put my arms around him. '' Long time no see eh''. He said. Humphrey stopped hugging me and walked up to my dad. ''Winston sir I have a lot to tell you.

So Humphrey told Winston about how he trained and how the northern pack will declare war in a couple of days. '' Dad can I ask you something I said.'' Sure Kate'' he replied. ''Can I have a divorce with Garth. ''But then how will the packs be united'' Winston exclaimed. Garth likes Lilly not me so get them to marry and there packs united'' I said. ''Well…. Ok I will get you and Garth divorced and get Lilly and Garth to marry''. I sighed finally I could be with Humphrey. ''But Kate who will you marry after the divorce. I looked at Humphrey and said'' Humphrey dad.

**Humphreys P.O.V**

Did she just say what I have always wanted her to say. She wants to marry me!. I felt so happy I nearly could of fainted. Then I remembered the war. ''Kate maybe we should get married after the war because if one of us dies then it would be easier to let go''. ''OK Humphrey''. Winston then said. ''we better prepare for the war we need to be full prepared if we are going to win. And so that day Winston announced that alphas and omegas could be together but sadly in a couple of days we would be at war with the northern pack. I went back to my den and for the first time in ages I had a good nights sleep

**Alright some people asked why I didn't include the training or the three months in my last chapter I saving it for a different chapter if that makes sense so anyway leave a review and see ya later guys **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter:5 The war

So the last 4 days before the war were spent training so they could be strong enough to beat the northern pack. But for two wolves it would be spent with each other. Kate and Humphrey spent every last moment with each other. On the first day they went log sledding and on the second day they went for a really long walk on the third day they went swimming and now the last day what would they do today.

**Humphreys P.O.V**

I heard someone scream THERE HERE! I knew what he meant. I ran to Winstons den. He was shouting stuff like be prepared and we need to fight back. I was seeing wolves drop left right and center. The scene horrified me. I woke up screaming. Luckily no one heard me. I went back to sleep and soon enough it was morning. They would be here soon. I ran to Winstons den and he had gathered all the best alphas made them ready for the attack to come. Pretty soon I about 50 wolves running over a hill just by the pack border. PREPARE TO DEFEND'' shouted Winston. The wolves came charging and I saw Kate running at them. I saw one of them attack her. She was injured. I started glowing red again. ''DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER'' I shouted as I leaped at about ten of them killing them instantly. I picked Kate up brang her back to Winstons den. EVE! I shouted. Eve came in and saw her daughter and went out of the den. I went back out and saw all the wolves dead. Then she came back in. ''Everyone out please'' she ordered. Everyone left. It was evening time before anyone could come see Kate. Humphrey was there first. ''Hey Humphrey''. ''Hey Kate how you feeling''. ''Not too good''. Well want to talk about something'' I asked. ''Yes what was it like training in the northern pack''. ''Well it was hard at first they made you run 5 laps of a huge field and then you had to take on the best alphas in the pack in a fight'' I replied. ''And how was it there did you get stared at a lot''. Yes I did and they didn't seem to like outsiders even after three months''. Oh thanks for telling me. No problem you should get some sleep thought''. Ok Humphrey goodnight. Night Kate''. As I was walking away he saw a northern wolf. What are you doing here'' I asked. You think you have won the war those wolves you killed were merely the third squad we have. And with that he took off into the forest. ''The third squad'' I said looking horified


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey guys sorry for not posting chapters the last few days I have a lot going on and I finally got some space so lets cack on**

Chapter 6:How does he stop this

Humphrey woke up in his den and immediately knew he should tell Winston about what the wolf said. Humphrey started making his way to Winston's den. Suddenly he heard a very distinctive scream. Humphrey made his way over to where the scream came from and saw a horrible sight. His three omega fiends were dead.

Humphrey just stood there paralyzed. He couldn't move.'' N-N-No this cant be happening''. He started sobbing. He saw three wolves from the northern pack laughing at him. Humphrey started glowing redder than before. The wolves like all others started looking at him with terrified faces

They were about to leave when Humphrey charged at them and killed them all. ''Not laughing now are they'' he said. He heard his brother talking in his head. ''Humphrey to stop this you need to control your anger power'', if you can do that peace will come out and you will stop this war''. And with that his brother stop talking. Humphrey set off for Winston's den again. When Humphrey got there he saw Kate had fully recovered.'' Kate! Exclaimed Humphrey'' your better ''. ''Yup'' She said hugging Humphrey.'' So why are you here Humphrey'' asked Winston. ''Those wolves we fought were just the third choice of wolves'' Humphrey started. ''So what your saying his there are two more squads of wolves we need to fight''. ''Basically yes''.

**Later that day.**

Winston had just made the announcement that there would be two more squads of wolves to fight. Just as he said that 40 wolves came rushing down the hill. There was a huge fight and 50 western pack wolves died and the whole northern pack died.

**UNKNOWEN P.O.V**

My scout walked up the me and said'' Sir the western pack have defeated the betas''. WHAT!'' I roared. ''But sir our next plan is already in motion. I laughed.''And little do the western pack know that the plan is already among them.

**Sorry about the three omegas dieing I just had to do something bad :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey guys this is the last chapter of goodbyes and promises so enjoy**

Chapter7:peace

Humphrey woke up thinking my power how do I control it. He walked out of his den and to a lake to get a drink. As he was walking to the feeding grounds he met Kate. ''Hey Humphrey''. ''Hi Kate'' replied Humphrey. ''Are you going to the feeding grounds''she asked. Yup I am he replied. The two if them started walking to the feeding grounds when they saw about 100 hundred wolves coming over the hill. ''Oh no! whispered Humphrey.'' Prepare to fight

**10 minutes ealier**

**Unknown P.O.V**

Pretty soon I will be the leader of 3 packs and eventually 4 packs. My scout came to me and said ''We should attack now, I saw him with the girl. ''Perfect'' I said''

Little does Humphrey know when he was a pup we gave him a special drink and now we can control him.''

**Neutral P.O.V**

Kate started running Humphrey tried to move but he couldn't. ''What is wrong with me''. ''There leader walked up to me and said.'' When you were a pup we gave you a drink and now we can control you. Humphrey looked horrified.''Now come with me and fight alongside me. ''Yes sir''. Wolves were dropping left right and center. Humphrey got really mad at this and started glowing red. Suddenly he heard his brothers voice control it. Humphrey started relaxing. Suddenly he started glowing white. ''WHY ARE WE FIGHTING LET THE BE PEACE he said as a white wave washed over the pack. Everyone forgot what they were fighting for and everything went back to normal.


End file.
